1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a thin display device equipped with a hard disk drive, in particular, a structure for efficiently cool a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among thin televisions such as liquid crystal televisions and plasma televisions, known are models equipped with a hard disk drive (hereinafter referred to as “HDD”) which can record desired programs and rapidly retrieve and playback recorded programs.
Each HDD used for thin televisions is assembled as one HDD unit, in which the HDD is stored in a case having a relay connector, to protect it from static electricity and oscillation. Further, an HDD unit is detachably incorporated at the rear of a display panel of a thin television, to allow easy maintenance and exchange of the HDD.
HDDs have a plurality of IC chips mounted on a printed circuit board and a motor for disk drive. Motor and IC chips generate heat during operation of the HDD. If motor and IC chips are confined in a sealed space in the case, it is inevitable that the atmospheric temperature of the HDD is increased by heat generated by the motor and the IC chips. Increase in the temperature of HDDs has adverse influence on the life of the HDDs.
Therefore, for example, in a thin television disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2006-277896, a plurality of air vents are formed in a case housing an HDD, to ensure air ventilation in the case. Further, a thin television disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2006-279835 is equipped with a fan which forcibly air-cools an HDD.
In conventional thin televisions, the size of cases housing an HDD is limited not to prevent reduction in thickness of the thin televisions. Therefore, it is difficult to secure a sufficient space between the internal surface of the case and the HDD.
As a result, air ventilation inside the case deteriorates, and cooling air does not easily flow into the case, even when cooling air is supplied from a fan into the HDD unit. Therefore, sufficient cooling air is not guided around the heat-generating motor and IC chips. Thus, heat of the motor and IC chips may remain inside the case, and thin televisions are susceptible to further improvement in maintaining the operation circumstance temperature of HDDs at proper temperature.